Till we meet again
by Meiyun
Summary: This is a story about Syaoran opening the Clow book instead of Sakura. Also this is mainly about Sakura and Yue so if you don't like the pairing, dont read. *Being rewritten*
1. Till we meet again

Rewrite of Till We Meet Again. This story is no longer going to be a one shot. If you'd like to read the original with all the bad writing skills and messed up plot that doesn't match up with the sequal, please feel free to send me an e-mail or leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

- - -

A young girl with short auburn hair, bright emerald eyes and a pair of fairly large white wings which glowed with a pink hue when the light hit them, floated through the halls of Clow Reed's mansion. She stopped when she noticed that a fairly large lion with somewhat odd looking armour approached her.

"Oy, Sakura who or what are you looking for?" To any normal person it would have looked odd seeing a talking lion in the middle of a mansion, but then again, Sakura wasn't normal herself.

"Yue." She answered. "And you too Kero, master wants to see us."

"What for?" Kero tilted his head to the side curiously. An action that Sakura would have found to be cute if she wasn't currently in such a serious mood.

"I don't know, but do you know where Yue is?"

"I'm right here Sakura." The two turned around to find that the other guardian in question was standing right behind them. "What do you want with me?"

"Come." She didn't wait for Yue to react as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards Clow's study room. "Master wants to see us." Kero had to rush to catch up to them as soon as he realised that they were both moving ahead of him. When they reached the room Kero pushed opened the door slowly and the three of them looked inside. "Master?" Sakura's voice broke through the silence.

"Come in." Their master's voice came from his large chair and the three guardians walked in and stood before him

"What's going on?" Kero questioned, tilting his head to the side, much like he had done when Sakura had been looking for him before. Clow smiled and petted him gently on the head, causing him to purr a little.

"Cerberus, Sakura, Yue I'm going to die today." He said it almost as if it was a normal occurrence in the mansion.

"You...you can't." Sakura shook her head and backed away from him slightly.

"Clow Sakura's right you can't just die like that, how are you going to look after the Cards and us?" You could tell that both Sakura and Kero were panicking.

"You'll all be sealed in the book until your new master comes. You'll name him Cardcaptor and test him when the time comes." Clow explained. This seemed to set off Yue as well, because he broke into the argument along with his fellow guardians.

"No, I won't I won't accept another master."

"Then who would you want to be your new master when I'm gone? It's not as if I can live forever?" Clow pointed out.

"We won't have a new master." Yue was infuriated by his master's point. He was obviously wondering why Clow couldn't just live forever.

"Letting Yue choose the Cardcaptor wouldn't be a very good idea, he's not as accepting towards change." He turned his attention to Sakura and Kero. "So Cerberus and Sakura you two will choose who should be your new master." He then turned back to Yue. "Yue, you will judge the Cardcaptor. Sakura you may help him if you want because I know that there will be another who will want to be challenged." Clow explained to them.

"No, I don't want to go into that book." Sakura hugged Yue's arm. Yue wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them wanted to be separated from each other. "I don't want to leave Yue." Tears glistened in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Sakura. I know that you and Yue are in love with each other. But this is the way everything must be. It's my time to go." Clow tried to reason with her.

"Are you serious?" Kero asked.

"All of you including the Clow Cards are all of my creations. I made sure that all of you would be happy with your new master. This is what I want." Clow looked at Sakura and Yue in particular. Sakura couldn't take it; she couldn't handle so she burst out crying and flew out the door. Yue flew after her while Kero and Clow watched them.


	2. Chapter 2

Syaoran arrived home from soccer practise. "Hey dad, Touya I'm home." No one answered. "I guess no one's here." He said to himself as he headed into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. "Oh pudding!" He eagerly reached for the plate, but stopped when he heard an odd sound. "What the..." Forgetting all about the pudding and closing the fridge door, he looked back into the hallway and the sound started up again. It was coming from the basement. "What is that?" He ran into his room and came back down with a bat. "If it's a burglar I'm calling the police." He gulped as he walked down the stairs. He passed down the isles until he reached the one the sound was coming from.

Taking a deep breath he jumped into an attack position. "HA!" He found himself facing yet another isle with nothing but books. "There's no one here." He turned around and looking from side to side checking if there was anyone behind him. Then he noticed a soft glow coming from behind him.

"What the hell?" He turned back around to find one of the books glowing. He reached out for it and it stopped glowing. "That weird." He pulled out the book and held it in his hands. "The Clow?" The lock on the book snapped open, startling Syaoran and he nearly dropped it. Carefully he opened the cover to find a deck cards inside. He picked up the first card at the top of the deck. "The Windy." A huge wind started up and all of the Cards flew out of the book. Scattering across the library, before shooting through the ceiling as if it wasn't there. "Ah!" The book fell from his arms and started glowing again. "What now?" A small animal appeared out of the cover.

"Yo wazzup?" It said waving it's small hands in greeting.

"AH!" Syaoran found himself screaming for the second time that day, except this time, he fell over. Once he had calmed down, he hesitantly moved towards the creature and picked it up out of the air. "What are you are you some sort of toy? Where's the off button?" Syaoran tugged the creature in different directions, examining it.

"I'm not a toy!" It exclaimed, struggling out of Syaoran's grip and slapping the boy's hand away. "I'm Cerberus guardian beast of the seal. But you can call me Kero." He held his head up in an attempt to look important. Then he started searching around. "Hey where is she?"

"Who are you looking for?" Syaoran looked confused.

"Sakura of course." Kero replied as if it was obvious.

"… Who's Sakura?"

"Wait a minute." Kero turned the book over and tapped on the back cover. "SAKURA WAKE UP!" Syaoran held his ears. For a little thing, he could sure shout. The book glowed for a moment and when it stopped a girl with auburn hair and pink wings then suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What do you want Cerberus?" She folded her arms and glared at the small creature.

"It's time." She raised an eyebrow.

"Already?"

"Yes already." Kero smiled at her. She just went back to glaring at him.

"What's going on?" Syaoran looked even more confused than before.

"You were the one who opened the book weren't you?" Sakura eyed him in a disapproving manner. He fought the urge to ask her what her problem was.

"Yeah." That came out a bit harsher than he had meant for it to, but Sakura didn't look as if she cared.

"Then he's the one." Kero exclaimed, not noticing their attitudes.

"Fine." Sakura turned to the book that was lying on the ground and picked it up. Opening the cover. "You let out the cards didn't you?"

"What cards?" Syaoran looked confused.

"The Cards that were in this book." Sakura waved the object in her hand.

"Uh yeah." Syaoran looked slightly guilty. "All of them except this one." He held up the Windy Card. Both Sakura and Kero stared at the card in his hand.

"This is not good…" Kero muttered. "Hey do you have any food around here?" Syaoran sweatdropped. It seemed that Kero could change from one thing to another in a single second.

"Uh sure. But we should get out of here first." He lead them up the stairs to his room. Once the door shut behind them, Kero sat on the desk and Sakura leant back against the wall with her arms crossed. "I'll be right back with some food." Syaoran rushed back down the stairs once he was sure that they were both comfortable.

"Man Sakura are you still angry?" Kero questioned once the door had shut behind the boy.

"Yes I am Kero he had no right to separate us." Sakura sounded as if she was on the verge of screaming at the other guardian.

"He had every right. He was our master." Kero sighed. "You know you were a lot nicer before all of this happened." She glared at him. "Anyways!" Kero held up his hands, laughing unsurely in case she attacked him. "We won't talk about this anymore until he catches the last card alright?" She didn't say anything. Syaoran walked back in a minute later with two plates of pudding. Not noticing the tension between the two guardians.

"Here." He placed one plate in front of Kero before turning to Sakura. "Uh..."

"Don't bother." Kero picked up his spoon and stuck it in the pudding. "She doesn't eat."

"Oh, ok." Syaoran set the other pudding on the table.

"But if you don't mind." Kero added. "I don't mind if you gave that to me."

"Sure." Syaoran moved the plate closer to Kero so that he could reach it.

"So." Sakura ignored the guardian that was still eating and made the book float towards her, pushing herself off the wall. The book hovered right in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Syaoran."

A.N: I'm Sorry! Please don't kill me hides


	3. Fly

I apologise, I know, I fail at life.

I'd like to thank my reviewers for being patient with me because I know I'm really slow. University is really not fun.

I'm sure most of your questions have been answered in this chapter… Well except for Yersi Fanel's, (though I swear I put it up somewhere… Must have forgotten.

Anyways, Sakura's outfit is much like Yue's, except where his is blue, hers is pink and so on.

~*~

Syaoran practically jumped in fright when the whole room went dark. All he could see was himself, Sakura and the Clow book floating in front of her. "Key to the seal." Sakura's voice echoed from around him. "I command you to reveal yourself to your new master. His name is Syaoran." A small green key came out of the book and grew into a medium sized staff.

"Syaoran grab the staff!" Kero said as he pointed at it with his spoon. If it weren't for the situation, he would have thought that the sight was comical, but instead he reached out and grabbed the object that was floating before him. "Well Syaoran you've become the Cardcaptor." Kero said as the room lightened up again and he stuffed the spoon back into his mouth happily as if none of that had just happened.

"What's a Cardcaptor?" Syaoran asked confused. The shock caused him to fall to his knees with the staff still clutched in his hands.

"A Cardcaptor is the one who has to capture the Cards or else they'll wreak havoc on the whole world." Sakura explained. Ignoring the boy's shocked look. He wondered how in the world she managed to say that with such a calm voice… Then he realised what she had just said.

"What…? But I can't be a Cardcaptor!"

"You opened the book didn't you?" Syaoran nodded his head. "Then you're the Cardcaptor." With her attitude Syaoran guessed that there was no way he and Sakura were going to get along in the near future.

"But..."

"I'm going out." Sakura cut him off before he could say anything more and she flew out the window.

"Sakura!" Kero called back to her, but she was already out the window and out of ear reach. "That girl. Hey Syaoran just wait a minute I'll be right back." He said turning back to Syaoran for a moment before flying after the girl. She was floating over the house watching a boy with glasses. "What are you looking at?"

"That guy…" Kero followed her line of sight and looked down at the boy that seemed to be sweeping.

"What about him?"

"I thought that I sensed something for a moment… But then…"

"What? Do you think that he's going to be a problem?"

"No… It's nothing, don't worry…" Sakura turned back to where Syaoran's house was. "Let's just head back." Once they were back inside, they found Syaoran blow drying his hair.

"Hey Sakura." He said as he turned to appliance off. "I was just wondering, where are you going to stay? I mean, it's not like I can keep you here without my family noticing and Kero can just pretend to be a stuffed animal or something."

"I am not a toy!" They both ignored Kero's outburst.

"I'll go and find an apartment."

"… Where are you going to get the money from?" There was a short silence between them.

"I'll stay in the book then." She said finally, crossing her arms.

"What about in the morning? I can't let you stay here by yourself."

"Are you trying to get rid of me or something?" Syaoran was quick to shake his head and she sighed. "Fine, I'll enrol myself in the college near your school."

"How do you know about that?" Syaoran asked.

"Clow Reed told us about it." Kero explained, floating onto Syaoran's desk and sitting there. "He told us all the things that he thought was necessary for us to know in the future."

"Who's Clow Reed?"

"He's our creator and the creator of the Cards." Sakura explained.

"Oh…" There was another short silence.

"I'm going to sleep now." Sakura said as she pressed her hand to the back of the book.

"Wait a sec Sakura. Do you sense that?" Kero asked turning his head towards the window. Sakura looked up.

"It's a card."

"Come on Syaoran let's go after it!" Kero was quick to open the window and fly out while Sakura moved to follow him.

"But I'm in my pyjamas." Syaoran complained as Sakura grabbed him by the arm and practically started dragging him out.

"A real Cardcaptor can catch cards at anytime even in pyjamas." Kero said impatiently as he waited for the two. "Now let's go."

"But that's the window." Syaoran tried to pull back, but Sakura's grip was a lot stronger than his. "Why are we going this way?"

"Because this way is faster." Sakura said as she picked him up and flew out the window. (AN. Sakura is really strong ^_^)

"Hey." Syaoran's cheeks flushed red as he felt Sakura's chest press up against his back.

"Don't get the wrong idea kid." Kero said following them.

"It's Fly." Syaoran's eyes widened as he noticed the giant bird flying across the city.

"Syaoran use the Windy Card." Kero commanded.

"But I can't!" He was having enough trouble trying to steady himself with Sakura's arms wrapped around him.

"I'm not going to drop you Syaoran."

"Wait a second I've got an idea." Syaoran said as they flew above the card. "Drop me on its back."

"What are you crazy kid?" Kero almost immediately yelled at him. "We're trying to capture the card, not get you killed!"

"I'm not going to get killed, just drop me on it's back. It's not like there's any other way." Syaoran said determinedly.

"Fine." Sakura flew a bit ahead of the card before she dropped Syaoran on its back. It didn't seem to notice as Syaoran gripped his staff and threw the Windy card in front of him.

"Windy." He touched his staff to the Card and Windy appeared, wrapping her body around Fly and pulling till the other card was immobile. Soon Fly was heading for the ground. Syaoran cried out as he was bucked off the card and found himself falling. He shut his eyes tightly as the concrete got closer. Just as he thought he was going to impact, he landed on something soft.

"That was a stupid thing to do." He opened his eyes to find that Sakura was holding him bridal style.

"Uh thanks Sakura." Once again he was blushing as Sakura lowered them both to the ground.

"Now catch it." Kero said.

"Fly Card I command you to return to your power confined. Fly!" Syaoran commanded as he held out his staff in front of him. The card was slowly sucked back into its card form before it floated into Syaoran's hands.

"Nice one Syaoran." Kero cheered as Syaoran looked up at Sakura. She just nodded his head and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't think I could do it…"

"Well I did and that's why we choose you." Kero assured him, looking at Sakura for confirmation.

"Whatever." She turned away from them with her arms crossed. Kero just shrugged.

"Anyway." He ignored her indifferent attitude. "You captured the Fly Card, now touch it with your staff."

"Why what does it do?" Syaoran questioned as he examined the card.

"Just do it."

"Fly!" Wings sprouted from the back of his staff and his eyes widened in surprise. A few minutes later and they found themselves flying through the sky. Both Syaoran and Kero seemed to be having fun as Sakura flew behind them.

'Yue…' Neither one of them noticed as she flew nearer and nearer towards the moon.

~*~

One of these days one of my readers is going to kill me.


	4. Found out

Wow so many questions. Well since you asked. Yes Sakura's wings are the same as in CCS second season. Though they are bigger considering that she's older. (Have you read the recent chapters of Tsubasa? She's about that age of herself not the other Sakura that's not really named Sakura… Have I confused you yet?)

Syaoran's wand is like Sakura's old one except the top part is dark green and the handle is light green.

To sort this out, everyone is sticking to their own magical types. (sorry over the years I don't remember the word for this) Kero is the Sun guardian, Sakura is the Star guardian and Yue is the moon Guardian and Syaoran is still ruled under the moon and when she gets there Meiling is also ruled under the moon.

Feel free to ask me as many questions as you like. (And there's no need to translate any Japanese you write. It's my major. If I didn't understand it then I'd be very screwed.)

By the way, to those that have been reading 'meeting was just the beginning' I'm thinking of re-rewriting it and pulling Kitsune out. I do love seeing jealous Yue but I feel that Sakura being ruled under the stars is something that only she has… That and well… You'll see… Eventually… When I get around to actually writing the thing.

By the way special thanks to turtlerad17. You're currently what's keeping me going because you always seem to be there despite my lazin… work…

- - -

"Hey Syaoran you're early." Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran as he walked into the classroom.

"Hey Tomoyo." Syaoran sighed as he fell into his chair beside her while he dropped his bag on the desk in front of him.

"You know… I saw something really interesting last night." She said as she started rummaging through her bag for something. "And I wanted to show you."

"Uh yeah?" Syaoran moved his chair closer to Tomoyo's desk as she pulled out her video camera. "What is it?"

"Just watch." She opened the mini screen and all Syaoran could see was a small image along with two other things beside it moving past the moon.

"What's it?" For some odd reason he wanted to hit himself for asking.

"Here's the close up." She pushed one of the buttons a few times and a close up of Syaoran's face could be seen with Kero just beside his head. Sakura could be seen a bit further away from the two.

"WHAT THE!" Syaoran nearly fell back out of his seat in surprise.

"What, what is it Syaoran is there a Clow Card. Alright Clow Card where are you? Show yourself." Kero popping out of his bag seemed to just surprise Syaoran even more.

"What the hell Kero! What do you think you're doing?" The small guardian just scratched the back of his head looking sheepish until he realised that Tomoyo was there staring at him.

"Um… Oops?"

"Hey wait a minute." Tomoyo turned to the screen, then to Kero, then back at the screen again to make sure that she wasn't mistaken. "It's you!"

- - -

After School.

- - -

Syaoran sat down on his bed once he was on in room, falling back on his pillow he sighed. It had been a really stressful day. Not only did he have to explain to Tomoyo what was going on, but now she insisted that she helped out with his outfits and he also had to call her every time he was going card hunting just so that she could record it. "Sorry about that Syaoran." Kero said as he floated over the boy's head.

"It's ok Kero. She is my best friend anyway. It's not like she'd tell anyone." He waved him away so that he'd stop floating over his head. There was the sound of the front door opening and shutting before someone called from down the stairs.

"Brat I'm home!" Touya's voice sounded from downstairs.

"I'll be back in a few moments. Don't do anything stupid" Syaoran instructed before he rushed downstairs to greet his brother. "Hey Touya." He said once his older brother was in sight. There was a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes sitting on the couch with Yukito and Touya was just setting a tray filled with snacks on the table.

"Hey brat I want you to meet someone." Touya said as he wiped his hands on his pants to get rid of any crumbs that had stuck to his hands before he gestured over to the girl. "This is Sakura Kinomoto. She's one of the new girls in my class"

"Uh hi?" He wasn't sure how to react as Sakura stood up and kneeled in front of him so that she was eye level with him.

"I hear you're Touya's little brother?"

"Yeah." Her close proximity was starting to make him nervous.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Sakura smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and ruffled his hair. Not even taking notice that he was frozen on the spot. He hoped that his brother didn't notice.

"Nice to meet you too." Not being able to take it anymore, he ran upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Yukito asked as Sakura stood up and sat back down on the couch.

"Beats me, you'd think that he'd be fine with talking to girls considering that his best friend's one. Anyway, help yourself to the tea." Touya seemed to just take it as Syaoran just being Syaoran.

"Thanks." Yukito was quick to start picking at the food.

"Sakura?" Touya turned to the girl when he realised that she wasn't reaching for any of the food.

"I'm fine." She said, standing up. "I really should be going. My relatives will be worried if I don't head home soon."

"I'll show you to the door." He offered.

"No it's ok I know where it is." She smiled reassuringly before he sighed and nodded his head as she walked towards the door. "I'll see you two at school tomorrow." She added as she opened the door and walked out closing it behind her. Once she was out, she checked that no one was watching her before her wings sprouted from her back and wrapped around her. Once she was in her guardian form she then flew towards Syaoran's room and entered through the window.

"You know Sakura you really shouldn't scare the kid like that." Kero commented as, not even turning his face from the screen as he played on Syaoran's play station. The boy in question was nowhere to be seen.

"That's his problem." Sakura merely crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Just admit it, you like seeing people freak out because of you."

- - -

Please R&R despite the fact that I don't really deserve any…


	5. The New Girl

Ok this time I actually have a legitimate reason for not writing. First I was stressed. I made one little/huge mistake in jap and panicked because I didn't pass and eventually got a re-sit and passed. Now I'm attempting to get into a writing course in uni. So I've been writing random stuff for a while and haven't really had the motivation to write on this. (but don't worry I will continue!)

Also during the time I was gone my computer caught a virus at the same time I got the flu and took three days to fix and then I lost a whole lot of anime that I struggled to find and cardcaptors was one of them. I'm also trying to figure out how to use this new version of Microsoft Word... Everything looks so different. (It took me a whole 5 minutes trying to figure out how to get my line boundaries back again.) Anyways, aside from that, everything's ok now. So on with the story~

* * *

"Syaoran..." The boy in question blinked in confusion at the sound of his name. He was standing before the gates to a shrine and there was the sound of bells chiming.

"Wha...?"

"Syaoran..." He could see the communications tower in the distance and white cloth billowing in the wind. A girl in an odd outfit was standing at the tower, her red eyes boring into him as she jumped down.

"SYAORAN!"

"WHAT?" He found himself on the floor with Kero floating over his bed with an annoyed look on his face, while Sakura was standing there with her arms folded, already in her school uniform. "Jeez Kero, you didn't have to yell that loudly."

"Well if I didn't, then you never would have gotten up, do you have any idea how many times I had to call your name until you got up?" He just shrugged as he tugged his blankets back onto his bed.

"Now that you're up, I'm heading to school now." Sakura said as she opened the window. "You might want to hurry up unless you want to be late." Syaoran just blinked as she jumped down, before his eyes fell onto his clock.

"KERO! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Class we have a new student." Terada sensei said as he entered the classroom, placing his notes on his desk while the students all settled down. "She's a transfer student from Hong Kong. Please welcome Meiling Rei." (I used Rei cause I can't use Li. That's Syaoran's last name in this story.) A girl with black hair and red eyes walked into the classroom.

'That's the girl in my dreams.' Syaoran thought to himself.

"Why don't you sit behind Syaoran?" Terada sensei asked after quickly scanning the room for a place for the girl to sit. "Syaoran raise your hand." Syaoran raised his hand and froze when Meiling gaze turned into a glare. She walked through the classroom and sat in the desk behind him. He could feel her gaze boring into his back for the whole time.

* * *

At Lunch.

* * *

"Elements of earth, fire, wind, water, gold and electricity." Syaoran had no idea how this happened. First the new girl had cornered him in the hallway and dragged him outside before anyone else could do anything about it. Now she was holding this weird board at him and he could practically feel the magic crackling around them as she chanted. "Force know my plight release the light." The board in her hands glowed and a beam of light was fired at Syaoran. "It is you." She jumped back away from him as if he was going to burst into flames.

"What?" The confused look on his face seemed to just make her more angry.

"The Clow Cards give them to me now." She held out her hands expectantly. Her attitude was really starting to get on his nerves, but he reminded himself that he was never to hit a girl.

"I don't have them with me." He grit his teeth top stop himself from snapping at her. "And besides even if I did I would never give them to a girl like you."

"A weakling like you wouldn't even be able to catch a fly now give them to me!"

"Hey girl leave him alone." Before any of them knew it, Touya was jumping over the gate and Meiling jumped back again, this time in surprise.

"Hey Touya wait for me." Sakura appeared, following after him.

"Touya! Sakura!" It seemed that Yukito was there as well, holding a huge load of food in his arms. "Here this is yours." He said handing a bag to Touya. "Uh Sakura did you order anything?"

"No." Yukito seemed to just notice where they were and he smiled at Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran." He walked over to the boy. "Here." He handed a bun over to the boy, not even noticing the tension between them all.

"Uh...Thanks Yukito." Syaoran awkwardly took the bun from him.

"Hey do you want one?" Yukito asked turning to Meiling. They all only just noticed the nervous look that appeared on her face as Yukito got closer to her and soon enough, she was running away from them.

"That's weird." Touya raised an eyebrow at the sight of the girl running off.

"Syaoran I was looking all over for you where were you?" They all turned at the sound of Tomoyo's voice, to see her running towards them.

"Hey Tomoyo." Syaoran waved the girl over.

"We'll be heading back then Syaoran. Honestly, getting cornered by a girl though..." Syaoran just glared as Touya and Yukito jumped back over the gate.

"I wasn't cornered!" A thoughtful look appeared on Sakura's face before she turned to the two boys that were waiting for her on the other side.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up with you."

"Just remember that class is starting up in about half an hour, don't be late." Touya warned as the two headed back towards their school. She nodded before turning her attention back to Syaoran as soon as they were out of hear shot.

"What happened?" Syaoran almost jumped at her serious tone.

"Well she's a new girl and she tried to get the cards from me." He answered with a slight shake in his tone. He had to admit, despite the fact that she was meant to be his guardian, was quite intimidating.

"What's her name?"

"Her name's Meiling Rei." Tomoyo offered.

"I wondered when they were going to turn up." Sakura said thoughtfully as she made her way back over to the gate. "I want you to stay away from her. Make sure that she doesn't get any of the Cards try to catch them before she even turns up."

"Why?"

"Ask Kero later. I don't feel like explaining things right now." Sakura said and she jumped back over the gate and walked back to her school.

"You know Syaoran you should really ask Kero about Sakura." Tomoyo commented. "She never wants to tell you anything."

"I think I will..."

*happy dance* updated~! please R+R.


	6. The Thunder Card

I just remembered I forgot to answer everyone's questions haha.

Navigator101: Yes I'm going to rewrite the sequel since I'm deleting my random OC.

Anime Fan random: Um I update when I have the time and motivation at the same time. (I don't usually update two chapters this fast… Can this even be considered as fast?)

Saiya: Err… Don't read the sequal and you should be fine ^^;;

Also if anyone's confused. There are leaps and bounds in the original version of this where I've skipped months to shorten the story. I've pretty much done the same so there are many episodes that are going to be missed out. If there is a specific episode that you want me to add in I might do it and slide it in the right place so that it's in order. (Blame Yu Gi Oh Abridged for me not updating)

"Hey Kero is Sakura back yet?" Syaoran questioned as he poked his head through the door of his room. The star guardian wasn't there but Kero was playing on his game station.

"Nah not yet." Syaoran sighed in relief as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Then can I ask you something about her?"

"Yeah sure." Kero quickly saved his game and switched off the television, before turning around so that he could talk to the boy properly.

"I don't know how to say this, but sometimes she just seems so… Cold. Kind of like she's always withholding information from me, especially stuff that I think is meant to be important."

"I'm sorry Syaoran but I can't tell you about that. But then again you'll see maybe after you've captured all of the Cards she'll change." A disappointed look appeared on Syaoran's face.

"Oh…" Kero just gave him an apologetic look and the boy quickly waved it off.

"Anyway Syaoran enough about Sakura where's the food?" Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at his smaller guardian's attempt to lighten the mood.

"It's downstairs I'll go get it for you."

"Thanks." Kero smiled as Syaoran hurried down the stairs.

"You didn't tell him." Kero turned to the window just as Sakura entered once Syaoran was out of hearing range.

"Hey you're my sister I'd never tell your secrets and besides Syaoran shouldn't need to know about Yue yet."

"Yue...I miss him." At the sight of her tears, Kero was quick to float over to her and wipe them away from her eyes.

"Don't cry. You'll see him again." Kero promised and she nodded her head with a barely noticeable smile on her face.

"Thanks… I'm going to head out. Tell Syaoran I'll be back before midnight." She said before she flew out the window.

"Wait a moment, Sakura!" He was too late. She was already too far off for him to get to her.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked as he walked into the room, holding a plate with pudding and a spoon balancing on top.

"Nothing." Kero almost immediately flew over to the plate that Syaoran had placed on his desk while the boy in question moved to lie on his bed. "Sakura said she's going out and she'll be back before midnight." Syaoran just nodded and the two stayed in silence as Kero started digging into the pudding. "Hey Syaoran." He turned to look at the small sun guardian who seemed to have just finished the pudding that had been twice his size. "What do you think of my sister?"

"What do you mean by that?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I mean how do you see her, besides what you said before. I mean, do you think that she's really mean or something? "

"Well to tell you the truth, sometimes I think she really hates me for some strange reason, like I've done something wrong, but I don't know what it is and she's pissed at me for it."

"Well don't worry about it. I can't tell you a lot but I'll tell you this one thing and hopefully it'll put you at ease about her whole attitude."

"Ok." Syaoran said sitting up on his bed to listen.

"When Sakura and I were sealed in the book Sakura lost someone really important to her. That's why she's so unhappy now."

"Was it Clow?"

"No it wasn't… But that's all I'll tell you ok?"

"Ok." Syaoran seemed to just let it go easily. Kero sighed. At least now, hopefully it would make Syaoran a bit more comfortable around Sakura.

Around an hour later Sakura came back in a hurry. "What's up Sakura?" Kero questioned, considering the speed that she had gone to get to the window.

"There's a Card outside Cerberus." She replied, not wasting time as she picked up Syaoran from his bed, ignoring his small yelp of surprise.

"Really?" She nodded and the three of them were quick to head out the window.

"It's Thunder." She explained as she looked up at the darkening sky. They landed on the roof of one of the houses and Sakura gently set Syaoran down on the roof.

"So you finally came." They all turned in the direction of the new voice to see Meiling standing behind them.

"Who's this kid?" Kero questioned, circling the girl.

"I'm Meiling Rei the future leader of the Rei Clan." The girl seemed to glare at him distastefully and he just glared back. (Ha, ha, ha, ha that's the dumbest thing I've ever written. ^_^)

"Clow's mother's side of the family." Sakura added.

"That's why the girl acts like you Sakura." Kero laughed. Sakura and Meiling glared at him.

"Well are you going to catch the card or not?" Meiling asked impatiently, looking at Syaoran.

"Huh. But I can't it's too dangerous. I can't get it into its true form." Syaoran said. Sakura sighed and called on her arrow. (Like Yue's but pink not blue.) She fired it straight at Thunder and it appeared in its true form before them. "How did you do that?" Syaoran blinked at his guardian in shock.

"You've already caught the Windy Card. Unlike Kero I don't need you to have all of the element Cards to use my magic. Just the Windy Card." She explained as the Thunder card growled at her irritably.

"Now what?" Syaoran questioned as it started approaching them.

"You're hopeless." Meiling sighed in irritation. "Use the Shadow Card. If you've caught it already."

"He has brat." Kero glared at her. She had the gall to mock the one that he and Sakura had chosen as cardcaptor, well, the one that he had chosen at least.

"Shadow!" Syaoran tapped his wand to the Shadow card and the Shadow spirit trapped Thunder in a sphere of darkness. "Thunder return to your power confined!"

"Like I said you're hopeless." Meiling said as the card made its way over to her hands.

"Shut up kid." Kero growled at her.

"Who are you anyways?" Meiling questioned as she grabbed the small guardian by the neck. He struggled in her grip and attempted to bite the hand that was holding him.

"I'm Cerberus guardian beast of the seal."

"You look like a stuffed animal." Kero somehow managed to twist himself right around so that he could bite her finger. "Ouch." She screeched as she threw him away from her.

"Cerberus, stop acting like a child." Sakura said as she caught Kero by the neck, much like Meiling had done.

"Fine." Kero said as he shrugged Sakura's hand off him. She sighed and took off in the direction of Syaoran's house.

"Hey, how come the card went to Meiling?" Syaoran questioned and Kero sighed before he tugged on the boy's collar.

"Come on, I'll explain it when we get home." With that, the two headed in the direction that Sakura had disappeared in.

* * *

Later On That Night When Everyone Was Asleep.

* * *

A soft glow came from the Clow book that was sitting in the top drawer of Syaoran's desk. A few moments later and Sakura floated out, her feet hitting the ground with a soft thud. Gently she closed the drawer so that she could check if Kero was still asleep in the drawer below before she pulled a pink card out of her pocket. "Sleep." A small girl in a pink dress with pink pigtailed popped out of the card and looked up at the guardian questioningly.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Sleep, I need to go out and think for a little while. I need you to stay here and make sure that Syaoran and Kero don't wake up."

"Yes mistress." With that, Sakura flew right through the window as if it wasn't even there before she headed straight towards the clock tower. Once there, she settled down into a sitting position against a wall before pulling a deck of pink cards from one of her inner pockets. She flicked through them before she sighed to herself, leaning her head back against the wall.

"Who ever heard of a guardian making their own creations?" She looked the one that she had placed on top of her deck. It was different from the others. It was pink and silver instead of just pink like her other Cards. At the bottom where the name was meant to be it was blank, but there was a Moon and a Star in the middle. "Clow, why did you do this to us?" She looked out towards the moon and stars. "Yue I miss you…" For the first time since Clow left, she let her tears flow freely down her face.

Please R+R


	7. The Move Card

**AN: I have no excuses.**

Tomoyo and Syaoran both wandered into the library while Sakura followed behind them with an annoyed look on her face. She really didn't want to be there but the two had insisted that they had needed help on their book report. "I still don't understand why the two of you can't do this on your own."

"Come on Sakura, it's primary school work, it should be easy for you." Kero said as he popped his head out from Syaoran's bag. The boy then proceeded to stuff him back into his bag.

"Kero, don't do that, what if someone saw you?"

"They'll think that he's some kind of weird looking stuffed animal." Sakura answered while Kero bit down on Syaoran's finger.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Hey it's not exactly comfortable when you stuff me back into the bag like that." Syaoran sighed and lifted Kero up from his bag. "Why don't you sit on someone's shoulder then?"

"What about yours?"

"Yeah like it would be cool for a guy to have a stuffed animal on his shoulder."

"Come here then Cerberus." Sakura cut into their conversation and before either of them could say another word, she plucked the smaller guardian out of Syaoran's hold and placed him on her shoulder. "Now where's that book that you wanted to do your report on?" Syaoran wandered over to one of the shelves.

"It should be around here somewhere…" He made his way down the isle, scanning over the book titles before he made it to the end. "It's not here…"

"Maybe someone already got it out." Kero offered.

"No, there it is." Tomoyo pointed over to the return trolley and Syaoran went to pick it up, only to have it disappear from his hands.

"What the..."

"What are you just staring at your hands for? Hurry up pick it up so we can get this over with." Syaoran looked down to see that the book was back in its previous position on the return table and he went to pick it up again, only for it to disappear just as he reached for it.

"Did that book just disappear?" Tomoyo questioned as Sakura's eyes narrowed in what could only be labelled as an annoyed look.

"The Move Card." Was her only offer of explanation and Kero nodded his head in agreement.

"Well we better go find it." Syaoran sighed as he turned around, only to bump into someone else, causing the other person to land on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry." He went to help the person but froze at the sight. It was Meiling.

"Don't just stand there help me…" Meiling stopped when she realised who it was. "Oh it's you." Syaoran seemed to snap out of it at those words and offered her his hand.

"Are you alright?" She merely ignored him and got up on her own. "Fine, be that way."

"What are you doing in here anyways? I never knew that you were smart enough to know what a library is let alone step foot in one."

"What was that?" Kero growled at her but she ignored him.

"If you children are done with your arguing, you'll notice that your book is now making its way out of the library in someone's bag and if you don't go after it that card is going to get away." Sakura pointed out and everyone started frantically looking for the book. "Over there." Sakura sighed and pointed to a boy that was just leaving the library. The book was sitting in his bag.

"After it!" The group rushed out of the building, ignoring the librarian's protest at them, not only making a loud noise, but also running in the library. "Now where is it?" Syaoran asked once they were outside.

"It's over there." Sakura pointed to the back of a bike that the boy who had unknowingly taken the book out, was starting to get on.

"I'll get it." Syaoran chased after it but once he was about to grab it, it disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Tomoyo questioned as they all started searching for it again.

"Over there." Meiling made a grab at the book that had apparently only moved a little while away, but it disappeared again before she could touch it.

"I've got it!" Syaoran said a few moments later, climbing up a tree and reaching for the book that had appeared at the top, but it moved again.

"Syaoran stop." Sakura said, seemingly getting sick of their antics. "Now close your eyes." He looked at her unsurely and she clicked her tongue at him irritably. "Just do as I say." He gave her one final look before he did as she said. "Now try to sense it." She gestured for Tomoyo to make a grab at the book that was now sitting on the floor a while away and it disappeared right as she made a grab for it. There was a flash in Syaoran's senses and he almost immediately opened his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Close your eyes." Sakura snapped back at him and he shut them again. "Now Tomoyo is going to find that book and grab it again, you're going to follow that feeling, understand?" He nodded his head before he called on his staff. He quickly followed after the card as Tomoyo made a grab for the book again and brought his staff down.

"Return to your power confined. Move!" There was a familiar feeling of the card being sealed away and a dull thud as a book fell to the ground. Syaoran then opened his eyes… Only to find himself on the edge of a small river, about to fall in.

"Syaoran look out! " Tomoyo called out a bit too late.

"Ah!" Meiling jumped down and grabbed his arm but Syaoran's weight was too much and they both fell in. Kero laughed and Sakura crossed her arms impatiently and Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the two, soaking wet.

"Well I might as well take you to my house to change yours is to far away." Meiling sighed as they waded out of the water.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran questioned.

"Yeah, it's fine." Meiling said and they started making their way towards her house.

* * *

Once They Were At Meiling's House

* * *

"Wei I'm home." Meiling called out as she opened the front door.

"Oh you're back Meiling." An elderly man walked into the room to greet them. "May I ask why the two of you are dripping on the carpet?"

"We had a small incident. Can you get Li some clothes?"

"I'll be right back." Wei made his way out of the room while Meiling lead them into the lounge. The elderly man soon came back with some clothes.

"You can get dressed in the bathroom." Meiling said pointing out the bathroom door before she headed into her own room to get changed. Taking the clothes that Wei offered, Syaoran offered a small thank you before he went into the bathroom. Tomoyo turned her attention to Sakura once the door had shut behind him.

"Um Sakura."

"Yes." The guardian looked down at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tomoyo seemed to fidget under Sakura's intense stare.

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering what do you think of Syaoran?"

"I don't know." She looked thoughtfully out the window. "I can't say that I really like him, but I don't really hate him either." She paused before turning her attention back to the other girl. "Why?"

"I was just wondering… Do you ever think that you could bring yourself to fall in love with him?"

"No." Tomoyo seemed quite taken aback by the guardian's blunt answer.

"Why is that?"

"That's my business." Tomoyo seemed to quieten down again at Sakura's clipped tone. It was obvious that she didn't want to answer anymore questions.

"Hey guys what do you think?" Syaoran asked stepping out of the bathroom, not noticing the tense atmosphere as he walked over to them. He was wearing a plain green sweater and grey pants.

"Nice Syaoran." Tomoyo answered honestly.

"Do you guys want some tea or something?" Meiling asked as she made her way into the room.

"No thanks we're ok." Tomoyo was the one to reply, while Meiling froze when she noticed the clothes that Syaoran was wearing.

"Uh. I hope it's ok if I wear this Wei gave it to me to wear." Syaoran said awkwardly, obviously noticing the girls look when she had seen the clothing, but Meiling merely shook her head.

"It's ok." She muttered. There was a knock at the door before it burst open.

"Hey Meiling I'm here!" A boy with black hair and red eyes like Meiling almost bounded in.

"Liang." Meiling looked shocked, as if her day couldn't have gotten any worse.

"Hi Meiling...Who's this and why is he wearing the sweater I gave you."

"Uh..." Meiling was at a loss for words.


	8. The Fight Card

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**AN: You've probably all noticed that yes, I take ages to update. Well University plus no longer having an interest in CCS will do that to you, but I will finish this and the sequel eventually, just give me time.**

"Class we have another exchange student from Hong Kong today." Syaoran looked up at Terada sensei's announcement, wondering who it was, but at the same time thinking that he should already know who it was going to be. "Please welcome Liang Rei."

Liang walked in and bowed to the class. "Hey Rei" Meiling sat up at the sound of Syaoran calling to her to show that she was listening. "Is Liang your brother or something? I mean, the two of you seem really close."

"Hey Li lay off her." Syaoran almost jumped when he turned back around to see Liang leaning against his desk with a glare set on his face.

"Er... Sorry?" Seemingly accepting his apology, the boy moved back.

"Mr Rei, if you don't mind, would you please find a seat?" Liang almost immediately glared at the student that sat beside Meiling and they were quick to grab their things and hurry off to another seat as Liang took the seat beside the girl. Once everything had settled down and Terada sensei had started the class, Syaoran noticed a note on his desk. Carefully he picked it up and opened it.

'Liang is my cousin. And my fiancé.'

* * *

When Syaoran Got Home.

* * *

"I'm home." Syaoran called through the house. The only reply he got was Sakura floating in the room with Kero following after her. "Holy… Don't do that! What if someone saw you?"

"Touya's gone to some new part time job with Yukito and your dad said that he's not getting home till late. By the way, it's a good thing you're home. There's another card at the park. We were waiting for you to get back so that you could go get it."

"And that's a perfectly good excuse to wander around the house like that? What if someone looked through the windows and saw you two?" Sakura just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not like anyone saw is, besides, we don't have any time for that." Kero interrupted the two as he started tugging on Syaoran's shirt. "We have to go get that card before that Chinese girl gets it."

"You know I've always wondered about this Kero…" Syaoran began as the small creature dragged him out of the house with Sakura following after them. Her wings disappeared as soon as they were out the door and Kero settled himself on Syaoran's shoulder. "Why are you so worried about getting there first? I don't think Meiling can seal the cards without me."

"It doesn't matter who seals the card. The card will always go to the person that deserves it the most. In other words, the person that does the most work, so if she was the one to knock it down while you just sealed it, who do you think it would go to?" Grudgingly Syaoran shut his mouth at Sakura's reply. Once they got to the park, they noticed that there were two people already at the park. They seemed to be fighting each other.

"Liang?" The boy in question turned at the sound of Syaoran's voice.

"What the… What the hell are you doing here?" Liang quickly dodged an almost hit from the girl he was fighting with.

"That's the Fight Card." Kero almost immediately identified the girl that Liang was fighting. Once they got close enough, the Card seemed to have lost all interest in Liang and turned its attention onto Sakura. She was quick to block the first blow from it. Liang blinked in surprise, while Syaoran did the same.

"Why did it just go for Sakura?"

"The Fight Card is only interested in strong opponents. If someone stronger than her current opponent appears, she'll just turn around and go for them."

"So… You're saying that Sakura's stronger than Liang?"

"Well, considering that this little brat has no magical abilities… Even you'd be stronger than him right now, despite the fact that you don't even know how to throw a proper punch." Syaoran glared at him at that.

"I know how to hit people, I just choose not to." Kero just rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

"LIANG!" Everyone but Sakura jumped at the sound of Meiling yelling. "HOW DARE YOU!" Liang almost looked like he was going to shrink back at the tone of Meiling's voice.

"M… Meiling… Fancy seeing you here." At least Liang had the decency to look nervous as his fiancée jumped down from a nearby streetlight and landed right next to him. She held out her hand expectantly.

"Give it back." They both stared at each other for a few moments before Liang sighed, holding out a familiar board that Meiling snatched back.

"It didn't work anyway."

"What is that thing?" Syaoran questioned as he tried to get a better look at it.

"It's a Lazin Board. It's what I used to find out that you were the Cardcaptor, and it helps me to find new cards when they appear." Meiling answered automatically. "And it only works for people who have magical powers." She glared at Liang.

"But Wei tried to use it and it didn't work." Liang pouted.

"That's because Wei doesn't have any magical powers you idiot. Never touch my stuff again of else I'll report you to my mother."

"You can't do that I'm your fiancé!"

"That's right. You're JUST my fiancé." Liang shrunk back. "Nothing you say matters to me until we get married. IF we get married."

"Fine… Whatever" Liang crossed his arms.

"If you children are done bickering like five year olds, I'd like to remind you that I'm here fighting this card on my own." Sakura said irritably as she blocked yet another punch from Fight.

"Sakura look out!" Just as Syaoran called out at her, the Fight card pulled back and kicked her right in the stomach. Wincing, the guardian ignored the pain and merely moved to hit the card again. Her attack was dodged and she felt another blow to her stomach before she was kicked into a tree.

"Sakura!" Kero was quick to rush to her aid.

"Damn it." Sakura muttered as she pressed a hand to her stomach. She moved to get up again but Kero stopped her.

"That's enough, we'll let them handle it, you're hurt enough as it is." She glared and opened her mouth to retort but Syaoran beat her to it.

"I'll fight her." He brought out his wand. "Power!" He could feel his muscles strengthen as the cards magic started working and the Fight card turned her attention towards him. Just as Syaoran got into a fighting stance, the card charged at him, throwing a quick punch that he quickly dodged and his fist met her stomach before he twisted his body and hit her on the back of her neck with the side of his wand, effectively knocking her out. "Return to your power confined Fight!" There was a swirl of magic as Fight returned to her card form and floated into Syaoran's hand.

"Hey, Sakura are you ok to walk now?" Syaoran seemed to just remember that his guardian was injured and rushed over to help her as she tried to get up. She was quick to push his hand away.

"I'm fine, I can get up on my own." Once she was standing, she changed into her false form. All signs of her injuries disappeared and she stretched. "That's better."

"Good." Both Kero and Syaoran sighed in relief while the other two watched.


End file.
